Terrorist activity is a continuous, daily, worldwide threat to the stability, prosperity, security and peace within nations and between and among nations. Its danger lies in its arbitrary destructiveness as much as in its unpredictability, and the constant threat of terrorist activity compels measures and actions that cause strain and contention in free, democratic societies as security concerns and civil liberty concerns must be balanced so that both public safety and civil liberties are maintained. Safety and security concerns can be addressed through numerous proactive steps and measures, many of which cause only minimal interference with and disruption of the daily routines of work, travel, commerce and entertainment. However, because modern industrial societies afford almost limitless places, locations, and opportunities for terrorist activities, no safety measure or security protocol will be foolproof, but many security measures, systems and protocols can be implemented that greatly minimize specific threats through fingerprint identification procedures, chemical, biological, and radiological hazard detections, bomb and explosive detection, and controlling the access to everything from shipping containers to school lockers. Thus, the prior art discloses a wide range of security measures and systems.
For example, the Fishbine et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,226) discloses an optical fingerprinting system that includes an optics/processor unit, a video monitor, a data terminal, and a printer for collecting and storing data characteristics of all ten individual fingerprints for printing demographic information and fingerprint images as desired on a standard booking or applicant card.
The Schiller patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,267) discloses a finger identification unit that includes a fingerprint scanning apparatus using a collimated beam of light to interrogate the fingerprint of a finger placed against a platen so that successive scan positions produce signals containing fingerprint information.
The Fishbine et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,152) discloses a portable fingerprint scanning apparatus for optically scanning and recording fingerprint images and wirelessly transmitting such images to a mobile processing unit for verification and background checking.
The Lougheed et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,404) discloses an optical scanning apparatus that uses a linear charge coupled device (CCD) for recording the image of a fingerprint on the viewing surface.
The Groger et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,956) discloses a diode laser based sensor for undertaking optical, chemical, immunological or nucleic acid-based assay or other chemical analysis.
The Feldman patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,706) discloses a multi element security system for preventing the unauthorized use of an automotive vehicle, and which includes numerous locking and control features interconnected to an onboard cpu.
The Bowker et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,657) discloses a safety access control for doors, handles, locks, etc., wherein the surface relief of a finger is read and verified to either allow or prevent access by the individual to the door, handle, lock, etc.
The Bonder et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,265) discloses a fingerprint identification security system wherein a key lock operated security system utilizes the fingerprint of the individual to control user access to the security system, such as the ignition system of an automotive vehicle.
The Anzai et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,745 B1) discloses a keyless authorization system for use of a motor vehicle that includes fingerprint reading units located on the exterior or interior of the motor vehicle and which are coupled to a control unit for scanning, comparing and matching fingerprints to allow or disallow access to the motor vehicle.
The Hwang patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,652 B1) discloses a fingerprint-activated doorknob in which a detecting sensor for a fingerprint is placed on the doorknob for measuring and searching the fingerprint against previously stored fingerprint inputs to control access to the door.
The Vor Keller et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,635 B2) discloses a safety holster for a firearm that includes a pivotally mounted retaining member and a fingerprint sensor for scanning fingerprint information so that only authorized users can withdraw the firearm from the holster.
The Cordery et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,571 B2) discloses a method and system for detecting biological and chemical hazards in the mail that includes sensors placed within the mail box for sampling and testing ambient air and so that mail can be safely transported through the mail system.
The Nagata patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,213 B2) discloses a coding method for digital signal coding and decoding that includes a CMI (code-marked inversion) method of signal coding.
Nonetheless, despite the ingenuity of the above devices, methods, and systems, there remains a need for a multi-detector and disabling lock system for use with various types of products collected together by common characteristics into product groupings for detecting chemical, biological and radiological agents and compounds and for selectively disabling and activating the product locks thereby preventing unauthorized entry and further contamination and preventing and thwarting terrorist activities.